Amor, paixao ou atraçao?
by n4nd4
Summary: " eu nunca achei que fosse me apaixonar por tres caras ao mesmo tempo"
1. Que começo de nova vida estranha

A minha vida tem sido um inferno desde que minha mae se foi, há 8 anos atras, por que meu pai acha que a culpa dela ter ido, mas na verdade a culpa é toda dele porque ele nao a amava o suficiente para que ela tivesse força para voltar e sair do coma, mas nao, ele nao a amava e ela nao conseguiu sobreviver. Nao gosto de falar sobre isso, porque isso me faz lembrar a vida que eu tinha antes dela partir.

Estou me mudando para casa do meu tio, porque vou estudar lá em konoha. Dizem que por lá existe as melhores escolas. Meu pai disse que eu ia mudar para lá por que ele quer que eu seja alguem na vida, mas na verdade ele quer se ver longe de mim. Ele disse tambem que iria mandar uma quantia em dinheiro para meu tio pagar a escola e para o ajudar com as minhas dispesas e tambem iria me mandar dinheiro para que eu possa compra as coisas que eu quiser.

Estou nesse aviao a mais ou menos umas dois horas e meia, nao alguento mais. Quero chegar logo merda! Nao aquento mais olhar para esse cara do meu lado roncando, nem para a aeromoça lançando olhares nada inoscente para o cara atras de mim, ah merda!

Olha o aviao está aterriçando, graças a Deus!

A tempos que eu nao vejo meu tio e meu primo... Ah meu Deus! meu primo, ele deve estar muito gato! tudo bem que ele me odiava, mas ele sempre foi uma gato!

Pronto, chegamos! Ai meu Deus! seja o que Deus quiser!

Desci do aviao e vi meu tio sorrindo e acenando, e um cara do lado dele. Nao sei quem é... será que é... nao...nao pode ser... NEJI! Meu Deus! Que gato!

Eu fui andando em direçao a eles, meu tio ainda sorria, quando cheguei mais perto ee me abaçou.

- Minha sobrinha preferida! - disse ele, sempre engraçado.

- Ué, eu pensei que fosse unica! - eu disse rindo.

- E é. Por isso minha favorita! - eu ri - voce se lembra de seu primo, nao é? - ele perguntou e eu parei de rir.

- Claro, como nao iria lembrar! - eu perguntei sorrindo e o abracei.

- Voce cresceu pirralha! - ele disse me abraçando.

- Pirralha nada, eu tenho a mesma idade que voce! - eu disse brava

- Mas continua a mesma pirralhinha de sempre.- ele sorriu ao me ver irritada.

- Vamos parando com a briga crianças! - meu tio disse zeloso.

- Criança nao! - eu e neji gritamos!

- Está bem, adolescentes! Vamos pegar suas malas hinata e vaos para casa!

E foi o que fizemos, pegamos minhas malas e fomos para a casa do meu tio, no carro dele nao falamos nada. Acho que nem eles nem eu tinhamos nada para conversar.

Quando chegamos, meu tio me mostrou o meu quarto e me deixou descançar e disse que quando o almoço ficasse pronto ele iria me chamar, eu apenas disse um OK. e entrei no meu quarto. Deitei e dormi.

- Hinata! - alguem me sacudia.

-Ahn? AHHH, neji para de me sacudir! - eu disse colocando a mao na cabeça.

- Desculpa, mas vamos logo almoçar. eu to com fome! - disse ele, esse garoto está me irritando profundamente!

- Tá!

Eu desci as escadas junto a neji, que vinha me dando tapinhas na cabeça e eu devolvia. Chegamos a sala de jantar (porque é jantar? nós tambem almoçamos na mesma sala)e a comida ja estava na mesa, eu me sentei e me servi. Eu estava com tanta fome... comi tudo e depois ainda comi a sobremesa, que era o meu doce favorito, torta de maracuja! Meu tio me conhece melhhor que meu proprio pai!

- hinata depois do almoço voce gostaria de conhecer a cidade? - perguntou meu tio.

- claro!- respondi

- neji te mostrará, porque eu vou trabalhar, ok?

- Ah, tudo bem... - eu dei um sorriso sem graça.

Quando terminamos de comer, eu subi e fui trocar de roupa e escovar meus dentes. Neji já estava me enchendo o saco dizendo "Vamos, eu tenho um encontro as sete", e eu respondia "liga para essa sua namoradinha e diz que sua prima querida chegou de viajem e nao vai poder ir, e ainda sao duas horas" eu estava enrolando no banheiro só para apurrinha-lo.

- Sai logo dessa merda, antes que eu arrombe essa porta - ele disse e eu abri a porta. - Até que fim! Deus seja louvado! Amem!

- calma, vamos logo! - eu disse dando um tapinha na cabeça dele.

Nós saimos de casa andando e andando e andando e mais uma vez andando até chegarmos a uma pracinha cheia de adolescentes e vi um grupinho acenando para neji.

- Olha, eles sao meus amigos. Entao nao me faça passa vergonha na frente deles, entendeu? - ele disse ainda caminhando em direçao a eles, eu segurei a mao dele e sussurrei em seu ouvido. "relaxa, coraçao." e vi uma garota com o cabelo preso em dois coques me lançar um olhar que me fuzilava. - Oi pessoal, essa é minha prima hinata.- vi a garota do coque suspirar aliviada.

- oi - eu disse timidamente.

- Oi hinata, sou naruto. prazer! - disse ele sorrindo.

- Eu sou sakura e a loira porca é a ino!

- Porca é tua mae sakura. Prazer hinata! - que doida!

- Esses sao shikamaru, temari, sasuke, lee,kiba e eu sou tenten - disse a garota dos coques.

- Prazer! - eu disse.

- Ela é tao fofinha! - disse sakura.

- Nao se enganem com essa cara de santinha nao, ela é o demonio em pessoa! - disse neji.

- Neji, nao fala assim de mim. Eu sou tao boa pra voce! - eu disse fazendo todos menos o tal do ssasuke olhar com uma cara de raiva para neji.

- coitada neji! - disse sakura.

Nós ficamos conversando a tarde inteira, menos aquele tal de sasuke que só dizia "hum..." e "hunpf". Eu iria ser da sala deles na minha nova escola. Já era quase seis horas quando neji disse que nós tinhamos que ir embora, foi a deixa para eu falar que ele ia se arrumar para um encontro com uma garota que ele nao contou ai eu disse.

- é gente, ele tem que se arrumar para um encontro. - eu mostrei a lingua e pisquei. todos riram, menos tenten. - tenten , é voce a garota do encontro? - perguntei ela corou. todos riram mais uma vez.

Neji e eu fomos para casa e ele foi se arrumar para o tal encontro com a tenten, e eu fiquei deitada na cama dele esperando ele sair do banheiro no quarto dele para que eu podesse zua-lo. Quando ele saiu do banheiro ele estava apenas com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura e seu peito estava a amostra, junto ao tanquinho **BEM** definido dele.

- O que voce ta faazendo no meu quarto?

_Continua..._


	2. Deuses gregos!

- Eu, eu, eu – me embolei com as palavras e olhei para o lado, vi um livro qualquer e tive uma idéia – eu vim ver se você tem um livro para me emprestar...

- Só escolher – ele disse apontando para a estante cheia de livros -, mas eu sei que você não veio aqui para isso, veio para aprontar mais alguma, NE?

- Nossa você me conhece bem. – eu disse me levantando – Mas aposto que não tão bem quanto meu anjinho da guarda cada coisa que eu apronto ele está lá para me salva. – eu disse passando meu dedo indicador em seu tórax – vou escolher um livro. Ah e manda um beijinho para sua namoradinha! – eu disse me virando e indo escolher um livro.

As horas se passaram e neji foi ao tal encontro, eu fiquei lendo no quarto dele uns livro de terror. Eu estava com sono e acabei pegando no sono, nem percebi a hora passar, só acordei quando alguém me pegou no colo. Eu espiei, e vi que neji estava me carregando até meu quarto, fingi está dormindo, quando ele me colocou na cama eu abri os olhos.

- obrigado – eu agradeci.

- de nada. A proposito tenten não é minha namorada, e também não temos nada um com o outro. – ele disse pronto para ir para seu quarto, foi quando levantei e o segurei.

- calma, Por que está me falando isso? – eu quis saber.

-por nada, é só para você parar de ficar falando coisas que não sabe se é verdade ou não. – ele disse

- então quer dizer que você não tem nada com aquela garota. - falei com despreso , não fui com a cara dela!

- É. – agora ele me segurou pela cintura e eu sorri, sabia que ele não ia resistir aos meus encantos. Ele foi se aproximando mais e mais da minha boca, mas eu virei o rosto. Adoro tortura-lo. – porque...?

- Não posso te beijar, você é meu primo! – eu disse.

- Ah! – ele ficou emburrado, eu dei um selinho nele e me deitei.

- boa noite!

- para mim será uma má noite! – ele disse saindo do meu quarto batendo a porta e eu dei uma gargalhada.

Minha noite foi estranha, eu dormi até as 3:00 da madrugada e depois acordei. Estava com fome, então fui ver se tinha algo para eu comer. Abri a geladeira e vi uma maçã, não pensei duas vezes, peguei a maçã e fui para sala a devorando. Liguei a televisão e estava passando um filme sinistro! Fiquei vendo a mulher ser esquartejada, foi quando ouvi um barulho, eu pensei "deve ser neji", mas fingi não está ouvindo o barulho.

- O que você faz a essa ora sozinha vendo um filme de terror? – eu não reconheci a voz e olhei para o lado e o vi.

- Eu é que te pergunto o que você faz aqui? – perguntei para o uchiha

- Depois do tal encontro com tenten, neji passou lá em casa e me chamou para vir para cá. Você estava dormindo no quarto dele, ai ele disse que iria te levar e depois voltaria... – Eu não te vi.

- Lógico. Ah e o neji me contou do beijo que ele não conseguiu dar em você. – eu sorri.

- Somos primos, e por mais que isso ele ou eu goste dele não podemos ficar juntos – eu sorri novamente.

- corta essa, coração. – ele disse me chamando de coração. – você e eu sabemos que você quer tortura-lo, eu não vejo nada demais nisso.

- se fosse com você, aposto que não iria gostar. – eu murmurei

- Se fosse comigo? – ele riu – Você nunca conseguiria me tortura, por que eu não estou interessado em você.

- Eu posso ser muito melhor do que você imagina, coração! – eu usei a palavra coração em um tom meio que debochado. Ele me segurou pelo braço e eu sorri, eu estava conseguindo.

- Então deixe-me provar! – disse ele.

- ... – ele era inteiramente lindo, tao lindo quanto neji, eu não ia resistir, foi quando me dei conta que ELE estava tentando me torturar, imediatamente virei o rosto e foi o que ele beijou, minha bochecha. Eu sorri! – Boa noite, sasuke! – falei com minha voz mais doce e inocente.

- Boa noite. – ele falou trincando os dentes.

Eu subi as escadas sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Eu havia conseguido mais um vez! Mais uma vez! Ninguém nunca escapou de meu charme! Ele não seria o primeiro. Deitei em minha cama e adormeci, acho que ainda estava sorrindo.

No dia seguinte quando acordei, eu escovei meus dentes e fui lá para baixo ver se tinha algo para fazer, mais antes olhei para o relógio, já era 11:26 da manhã. Fui de baby doll mesmo, to nem ai!

Cheguei lá em baixo e ouvi um barulho vindo dos fundos da casa, fui ver o que era. Quando abri a porta lá estavam neji, sasuke, naruto e um pessoal que eu não conhecia na piscina, só tinham duas meninas, uma pegava sol e a outro estava quase se engolindo com um cara meio ruivo. Todos os meninos olharam para mim, foi ai que reparei que meu baby doll era um short curto, e uma blusa acima de meu umbigo. Usei minha tática de corar, é ao longo dos anos aprendi a ficar corada quando quisesse.

- Naruto e sasuke você já conhece, o resto são Itachi, sasori, karin, konan se pegando com pein e por fim deidara. – disse neji e ele me pegou no colo e me jogou na piscina, o baby doll era transparente, ainda bem que eu estava de sutiã e calcinha da mesma cor,ai não deu para perceber muito bem.

- Seu idiota! – eu gritei. Que raiva!

- calma priminha. – ele disse, ele estava e se vingando de mim, por não ter o beijado.

- você só fez isso por que eu não te beijei, NE neji! – eu disse irritada e o pessoal que estava na piscina parou tudo para prestar atenção.

- N-n-não Fo-foi isso. – ele disse gaguejando.

- vou por um biquíni e já volto – eu disse mudando de assunto.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou o itachi.

- Não, obrigado. Eu sei me vestir sozinha, agora tirar a roupa e mais difícil... – eu disse olhando para ele. – mas hoje não preciso de ajuda. – eu disse entrado em casa toda molhada, meu tio não estava, só a empregada. Eu pedi para ela enxugar.

Coloquei o biquíni e fui para piscina, todos já estavam conversando novamente e eu fui ficar sentada na beira a piscina.

O itachi não para de olhar para mim. Ele será minha próxima vitima! Levantei e entrei em casa, eu ouvi seus passos. Ele estava me seguindo. Fui para a cozinha, abri a porta da geladeira e tive que me abaixar para pegar uma maçã. Aposto que ele está olhando a minha bunda. Hahaha!

- Itachi, que susto! – eu menti. Ele estava quase babando – quer uma maçã?

- não, não. – ele disse e eu dei uma dentada na maçã.

- O que está fazendo aqui, na cozinha? – eu quis saber, na verdade eu sabia a resposta.

- Eu vim beber um pouco de água. – ele pegou o copo e pôs a água. Ele estava tremendo. Eu sorri.

- Por que está tremendo?- perguntei chegando mais perto dele.

- Eu estou? Ah, eu não sei. – ele colocou o copo em cima da mesa e me segurou pela cintura.

- O que você quer itachi? – eu perguntei, mas eu sabia a resposta

- Eu quero você! – ele me beijou. Foi estranho porque eu queria me soltar mais meu corpo não respondia, foi quando lembrei de neji e de sasuke. Me soltei rapidamente de seus braços fortes...

- desculpa, eu não posso. – eu menti, eu podia e queria só que não iria. Hahaha! Eu sempre consigo tudo.

Continua...

Brigado pelos reviws, mesmo sendo poucos!

Vocês moram no meu coraçãozinho .


	3. Merda!

**Eu sai dali e fui** para a piscina. O dia passou como se nada tivesse acontecido, já era final de tarde e todos já havia indo embora. E neji não tirava os olhos de mim que adorava o ver louco.

- Neji, o que foi? Você não para de olhar para mim. – eu disse subindo as escadas, já eram 5:30 e hoje eu iria sair para me divertir, numa festa que eu havia sido convidada por um garoto que passou na rua.

- Nada... – disse ele baixinho e eu continuei subindo as escadas.

Entrei no meu quarto, abri o armário e peguei uma blusa roxa com um gatinho na frente, um short jeans curto, meu cinto de taxas, sabe aqueles de roqueiro e meu all star meio cano vermelho, lindooo! E depois fui para o banheiro tomar meu banho quente e relaxante.

Sai do banheiro já arrumada, só faltava a maquiagem. Olhei para a penteadeira e vi as minhas maquiagens arrumadinhas e lindas. Peguei uma sombra para os olhos, escuras e um brilho labial sabor morango *-*.

Desci as escadas, escrevi um bilhete dizendo aonde eu iria, pois não achei neji e e logo depois peguei as chaves do carro de neji e sai, hahaha eu peguei o carro de neji, mas deixei um bilhete para ele não achar que havia sido roubado.

Cheguei na festa, a casa estava lotada, a musica dava para ouvir até do quarteirão seguinte e cheia de adolescentes que eu não conhecia... mas e daí? Melhor ainda, eu faço amizades rápido e inimizades também... sai do carro, o fechei e entrei na festa.

Um monte de adolescentes pulando igual a malucos, eu fui me enturmando e depois de um tempinho dançando eu senti sede, quero um refri... será que tem? Só to vendo gente bêbada nisso aqui... vou procurar o garoto que me convidou, acho que ele é o dono da casa.

Achei! Sai correndo atrás dele igual a uma maluca, ele entrou num lugar e eu o segui, era um quarto e ele estava se jogando na cama.

- Desculpe.. – pedi envergonhada, ele havia tirado a camisa. – peraí você não é o amigo do neji?

- Sasori ao seu dispor – o ruivo disse me olhando. – em que posso ajudar?

- Nada, deixa para lá! – eu disse virando e abrindo a porta, senti ele me segurar pela cintura e fechar a porta novamente, eu o olhei.

- Sabia que você é muito gostosa? – ele perguntou no meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar.

- Sim. – respondi convencida.. eu não gosto dele, mas vou me divertir um pouco.

- convencida é? – ele perguntou me pressionado contra a parede.

- ache o que quiser de mim... – eu disse, ele sorriu e me beijou. Ele passou a mão na minha bunda, safado.

- como seu primo consegue resistir a você? – perguntou ele.

- não sei, deve ser difícil – eu disse mais convencida ainda, agora foi minha vez de o beijar

Ficamos nos beijando um bom tempo até que um desgraçado bateu na porta, me deu uma raiva tão grande! Sentei na coma de sasori e esperei enquanto ele abria a porta ára falar com o desgraçado.

- Sasori, quem está ai no quarto com você?- perguntou uma mulher... eu acho, porque não deu para ver.

- ninguém.

- Então vamos entrar. – acho que ela pulou no pescoço dele e o beijou levando ele para dentro do quarto.

- Quem é essa piranha? – perguntou a mulher.

- Piranha é a sua mãe! – eu disse.

- Eu sou a namorada dele, não você! – disse ela e eu sorri. – eu sou mais gostosa!

- Não foi isso que ele disse quando estava me beijando. – eu disse. Vi sasori com um sorrisinho no rosto, ele estava gostando de ver nós duas brigando então eu disse – Sasori, já provei melhores.. você não beija bem! – eu disse e sai do quarto. To imaginando a cara dele.

Vou para casa já são 23:30, quando cheguei na porta da casa para sair, alguém esbarrou em mim me fazendo cair em cima de um cara. Eu xinguei tanto.

- Calma hina!

- Itachi?

- eu mesmo...

- eu já estou indo. Tchau.

- já?

- é, eu to com o carro de neji. Eu... digamos, peguei empresado.

- Pegou sem ele ver.

- é isso ai! Tchau.

- espera, eu vou com você... sei lá se ele tenta te matar. – ele disse – eu não quero isso.

- ta,ok – e lá fomos nós para o carro.

Entramos no carro, e eu fui dirigindo até em casa. Chegamos, abri a porta de casa e estava tudo escuro, acendi a luz, itachi estava atrás de mim, vi um bilhete que estava escrito " _Querida prima mal caráter, você pegou meu carro. Mas por sorte, eu iria para a casa de uns amigos, e um deles tem carro.. vieram me buscar. MAS NA PROXIMA VEZ QUE VOCE FIZER ISSO, EU TE MATO! ENTENDEU BEM?" _

- nossa ele ficou nervoso. – eu disse

- é, to vendo... não tem ninguém em casa?

- não... – ele me beijou.

Nós subimos as escadas nos beijando, ele abriu a porta do meu quarto e nós entramos, ele me jogou na cama me acariciando, passando a mão na minha perna, meus braços estavam envolvendo o pescoço dele.

- Hina...- ele disse desabotoando a blusa dele.

- O que?

- Eu acho que te amo..

- Eu...

- NEJI, HINA, QUERIDOS ONDE ESTAO VOCES? - ouvi a voz do meu tia e imediatamente larguei itachi.

- meu tio chegou.. – eu disse desesperada levantando da cama – ele está subindo.

- O que eu faço? – ele perguntou abotoando a blusa

_Continua!_

_Obrigado pelos reviwes!_

_Voces moram no meu coração!_

_Adoroo voces, adoroo escrever para voces! Beijo_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_e desculpe o capitulo ter sido pequeno demais!_


End file.
